The goal of the proposed research is to reach a better understanding of the peripheral mechanisms underlying frequency analysis and temporal analysis in listeners with normal hearing and in those with sensorineural hearing loss. The limits of these abilities can be estimated from a wide range of psychoacoustic measurements including those of masking, frequency resolution, temporal acuity, and temporal integration. The various indicators of frequency and temporal analysis, however, are not in good agreement with one another. An understanding of the relationships among these measures and of the sources of the systematic differences between them, particularly between frequency-domain measures and time-domain measures, should lead to a better understanding of the underlying mechanisms. Additional information about the underlying peripheral mechanisms and about the role of these mechanisms in sensorineural hearing loss can be gained by obtaining similar data for normal and impaired listeners. Data from recently developed psychoacoustic procedures which show effects similar to those observed in physiological studies of suppression and of tuning curves are particularly important in this regard. To obtain more information concerning the relation among phenomena related to frequency analysis we will explore those phenomena in individual parametric studies as well as in correlational studies of normal and impaired listeners using standard psychophysical procedures.